


When I see you Again.

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, diodeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: Loosing his confidence to tell Ash how he feels, Clemont thinks after Ash leaves Kalos that was the end of that. Thanks to a little electric mouse though, it's only the beginning of something great.





	When I see you Again.

After their last battle together before Ash left Kalos and went home, the two boys and Bonnie walked towards where Ash's plane was going to be. While Bonnie was talking excitedly about their battle Ash paused and turned towards them. "Hey I'm going to use the restroom before getting on my plane, I'll be right back." As Ash walked to the bathroom Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder and waited with Clemont and Bonnie.  
While they waited, Clemont reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. He stared at it for a moment before crumpling it up and throwing it away in a nearby garbage can. Bonnie looked at him curiously. "What was that?" Her older brother just shrugged. "It was just a ruff draft of an idea I decided not to do." Slightly confused by her brother, Bonnie just shrugged it off and started petting Dedenne.  
Pikachu on the other hand looked between Clemont and the garbage can. He knew exactly what Clemont threw away, and he worked to hard to give it up now! The Lumiose Gym leader even talked to pikachu about it to help boost his confidence! At that moment Ash came out of the restroom ready to get going. With everyone's backs turned to him, Pikachu acted quickly.

Once they got to where Ash's plane was, he turned to his two friends. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Bonnie smiled and wrapped her arms around Ash's waist. "Have a safe trip back home Ash!" Chuckling, Ash hugged her back and patted her head. "Thanks Bonnie, tell me when you become a trainer so I can come back and battle you!" The smile got even bigger on Bonnies face when she pulled away from the hug. "You bet! I'm gonna kick your butt Ash Ketchum!"  
Clearing his throat, Clemont held out his hand to Ash. "Like Bonnie said, I hope you get home safely." Instead of a handshake, Ash suddenly pulled Clemont into a side hug, surprising the inventor for a moment. "Thanks Clemont, I'm really going to miss you." After a small moment of hesitation, Clemont gave a small side hug back. "I'll miss you too Ash."  
Once getting onto the plane and settling down in his seat with Pikachu, waiting for everyone to get on and for the plane to take off. Once it did start going, Ash leaned back in his seat to relax and stuffed his hands in his pockets. only to feel something in one pocket that wasn't there before. Ash raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a piece of crumpled up paper from his pocket. "Where did this come from?"

As he uncrumpled the paper, Ash started reading the scribbled handwriting on the paper. He recognized it as Clemont's handwriting, seeing the gym leader write stuff out before on blueprints and paper. Most of the things were scratched out and words were jumbled around everywhere, but his eyes widened when he managed to read what was written down on the paper.

"Ash, Though our time traveling together may be coming to an end, there are some things I'd like to get off my chest. I think you're an amazing person, you've taught me so much, you're so kind to pokemon, you never give up, and you do the impossible. These are some of the things that made me realize how special you are to me. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I just need to say it.  
I like you, a lot. I know it's a bit confusing, but there's a reason why I never go out on dates with the girls and why Bonnie tries getting me a girlfriend. She thinks I need help dating, when really I'm not interested in girls at all. I really like you though, you're just so, incredible that I can barely put it into words. I hope that if you don't feel the same we can still be friends."

Ash looked at the paper with shock then looked out the plane window. They were already up in the air, leaving Kalos, leaving Clemont. He looked back at the paper in his hands. "Why didn't he tell me sooner?" Feeling Pikachu move around on his lap, he looked at his partner, who was currently making a kissy face. Realizing what Pikachu meant, Ash face-palmed. "Ah man, he must have lost his nerve when Serena kissed me!" Sighing, the young trainer slumped down in his seat, wondering what he was going to do now.  
__________________________________

Months later in the Alola, the school bell rang, telling everyone the day was over. While everyone was packing up and getting ready to go, Ash pick up his bag, only for his things to spill out when he didn't realize he didn't zip it closed. "Darn it." While getting down on his knees to pick up his stuff, someone walked over and got down on his knees to help him collect his thing. Ash looks up and smiled. "Thanks Kiawe."  
Kiawe nodded in response as he picked up some papers. One caught his eye though, it was all wrinkly and didn't have Ash's handwriting on it. He raised an eyebrow as he read what was on it. "Ash, what's this?" Looking up to see what his friend was talking about, Ash turned red and snatched the paper out of Kiawe's hand. "Nothing! That was nothing at all!"  
It was obvious by the look on Kiawe's face he didn't believe him and he wanted the truth, sighing, Ash explained. "A friend from Kalos had feelings for me, but, he got to scared and never told me. I found this in my pocket when I was on the plane heading home. I think Pikachu put it in there when we weren't looking after he tried throwing it away." Standing back up, Kiawe crossed his arms. "So you like boys? Well that does explain a few things."

Rolling his eyes, Ash let Pikachu jump onto his shoulder and stood up as well with his things back in his bag. "Yeah well, I never got the chance to talk to him about it. I don't want to just talk to him over the phone about it either. I think talking about stuff like this should be face to face. So someday when I see him again I plan on talking to Clemont about this. Just hopefully he hasn't found someone else before then."  
Thanking Kiawe one last time, Ash and Pikachu left the school to head back to Professor Kukui's house. Leaving Kiawe there to think. He'd heard of Clemont before, the Lumiose City Gym leader who is also a famous inventor. He was also an expert of Electric pokemon. Coming up with an idea, before Kiawe headed home, he stopped by Principal Oak's office.

_______________________________

Clemont sat down on his computer chair with a tired sigh. Today was a long day of inventing and gym battles and he was exaughsted. He hadn't even had the chance to check his email because of his busy day. Straightening his glasses and sitting upright, Clemont turned on his computer to check his email. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a video letter addressed from a Samson Oak. "That's odd."  
Clicking on the letter, the video started playing on the screen. It was obvious this guy was related to Professor Oak, minus the tan and hair style they could pass as twin brothers. "Alola! My name is Samson Oak! I'm the Principal of the Pokemon school here in the Alola region. I'm messaging you Gym Leader Clemont to see if you would like to be a guest lecture here at my school."  
Clemont stared in surprise at the video as it continued to play. "It would be quite the honor to have a wonderful inventor working to make a better world for people and Pokemon to come to our school. If you're interested, contact me at the number below. I hope you have a good Eevee-ning!" When the video finally stopped, Clemont scrolled down and found the contact information. "The Alola region..."

_______________________________

Greeting his class friends, Ash sat down at his desk and chatted with the other classmates as they all waited for class to start. Once the school bell rang, Kukui walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Okay class, today we have a special guest who will be talking about electric pokemon with us. Please welcome The Kalos Lumiose City Gym Leader Clemont."  
Ash's jaw dropped when he saw Clemont walk into the room. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit because the weather was to hot for it, instead he was wearing a blue and yellow Alola shirt, shorts that barely passed his knees, and a lab coat. Even in the heat of a tropical region Clemont was still to bashful to show off to much of his smooth pale skin.  
Pikachu was the first to snap out of his shock and jump off of Ash's desk and run to Clemont with a happy "Pikachu!" Looking absolutly surprised, Clemont stared down at Pikachu for a moment before looking back up and seeing someone he wasn't expecting to see. "Ash?!" Getting up from his seat, Ash rushed over to Clemont and scooped him up into a tight hug. "Clemont! Oh man I'm glad to see you!"

Blushing from the surprise hug, the gym leader nervously hugged back. "I-I'm glad to see you too." Hearing someone clear their throat, the two boys looked over at Kukui, who looked like he was trying not to laugh at the boys cute reunion. "I take it you two are close friends?" Pulling apart from the hug, Ash blushed a bit. "Yeah, we traveled together in Kalos, Clemont's a great friend of mine!"  
Chuckling, Kukui patted Ash's shoulder. "Well how about you two catch up after class okay?" Realizing everyone in class were watching them with smiles while giggling, Clemont's face turned even more red. "I-I'll be here for a few days anyways. We can talk later okay?" Nodding, Ash and Pikachu went back to their desk so Clemont could start talking.  
Glancing over at Kiawe, he saw his friend was looking back at him with a face that practically said "You're welcome." Ash looked at him surprised before mouthing "Did you do this?!" Nodding with a smirk, Kiawe put his focus back onto Clemont as he talked. Ash's thoughts were racing a mile a minute about what he was going to say to Clemont after class.

_____________________________

Once the bell rang, telling everyone it was lunch time, Ash left Pikachu with Kiawe while he took Clemont somewhere so they could talk in privet. Clemont smiled up at Ash. "Well, today was quite a surprise." Chuckling, Ash nodded in agreement. "No kidding, so how's everything in Kalos? How's Bonnie doing?" Reaching into his pocket, Clemont took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of him and his sister.  
"Everything is going well, Bonnie's doing just fine. She's back home with our dad watching over the gym with Clembot." Ash look at the picture closely. Bonnie still looked somewhat the same since the last time he saw her. Dedenne too. Both of them had a big smile in the photo. "Good, glad to hear they're doing okay. Anyways, Clemont, I want to talk to you about something."  
Taking off his bag, Ash unzipped it, reached inside and pulled out a peice of paper. He handed it over to Clemont who took it with a confused look. Ash watched as the gym leader read what was on the paper, and how his face slowly turned from confusion, to utter horror. Clemont looked back up at Ash, his face completely red in total embarassment. 

"I-I can explain! I made this before you and Serena became a couple! Ash I'm so sorry I didn't want to mess anything up with-" The gym leader stopped talking when Ash put his hand over his mouth. "First of all, breath. You look like you're about to faint. Second of all, Serena and I aren't dating. We never did date and I'm not interested in dating her. She's a good friend but I don't want to date her."  
Once Ash removed his hand, Clemont looked at his friend completely surprised. "R-really?" Ash nodded. "Yeah, besides, when I found that in my pocket Serena was the last thing on my mind as I headed home. I really wish you said something sooner Clem." At the moment, Clemont's vocal cords didn't seem to want to work. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
Unable to say anything, Clemont just looked down at his feet in embarassment, making Ash Chuckle. "After school is over, do you want me to show you around the island? I know some pretty awesome places to eat, and some spots on the beach have amazing views." Clemont gave a timid nod, and finally got his voice to spit something out. "I missed you."

If he could, Clemont would have melted right on the spot when he felt Ash wrap an arm around him in a side hug. "I missed you too." The moment was suddenly cut short when they heard a THUD and a group of voices crying out in alarm. Looking over, Ash and Clemont saw Pikachu, Ash's classmates, and their pokemon piled onto the floor. Kiawe sighed. "For the record this wasn't my idea."  
Quickly recovering from their tumble, Mallow got up and rushed over to the two boys. "I'd gladly set up a table for you guys at my family's restaurant! The best seats too!" Brushing off her clothes, Lana walked over and placed a hand on Mallow's shoulder. "Easy there Mallow. Sorry for spying, but we couldn't help ourselves." Rolling his eyes, Ash picked up Pikachu.  
"Glad we could entertain you guys... Though, we might take up your offer Mallow." Gasping excitedly, Mallow nodded. "Okay! I'll get everything ready for you guys right after school!" With his arm around blushing Clemont, Ash smiled brightly. "It's a date!"

_______________________

After a long and wonderful day of showing Clemont around town, the two sat in Kukui's living room watching a movie late at night. Kukui gladly let Clemont stay at his place while he was visiting, he was also happy to have a cooking partner who would help him make breakfast tomorrow. Leaning on Ash, Clemont petted Rockruff who quickly got comfy on his lap after meeting him.  
"I remember watching this movie all the time when I was little. The people who made this movie sure did their research about Alola." Ash nodded in agreement as he stuffed his face full of popcorn. "So, is he a made up pokemon or something from space?" Clemont shrugged as he reached for his own handful of popcorn. "I don't think he's suppose to be a pokemon, just a terrifying, yet cute, alien outlaw."  
Swallowing, Ash looked down at Clemont, who's head was resting on his shoulder. During the whole day Clemont was blushing like crazy and so nervous. Especially when at Mallow's family resturant, Mallow would keep checking up on them from time to time and Clemont would get even more nervous. Now that they were at Kukui's and the Proffessor went to bed, the young inventor seemed much more relaxed and comfortable.

"So did you have a fun day today? Did you like our date?" Like Ash expected, Clemont blushed at the word date. Though the inventor smiled. "I had a lot of fun. It just feels like my mind is still trying to procces that all of this is actually happening. I thought after you left none of this would have happened." Pulling away from Clemont a bit, Ash wrapped his arm around the inventor and pulled him closer.  
"I wish I knew about this sooner. Probably would have gotten Bonnie to stop trying to set up dates for you with random girls." Clemont chuckled. "You're probably right. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I was just kinda, scared. Girls always seemed to have their eye out for you, and I felt like that one weird guy who really liked you two."  
Ash gave Clemont a surprised look."Really? Well if it makes you feel any better I never really noticed the girls. It took Serena planting her lips on me for it to sink in that 'Gee, she must like me.' In all honesty, I've payed more attention to you more then anything. I mean how can I not? You're super smart, a great trainer, a great cook, you make the COOLEST robots, and it also helps that you're pretty adorable."

The gym leader could feel his face heat up quite a bit at the adorable part, making Ash laugh. "You turning as red as Pikachu's cheeks is just proving my point." Watching the movie in front of them in silence for a while, Clemont nervously asked. "So, what do we do now? I have to go back home in a few days and you're in the middle of school. We might not see each other for a while."  
Humming in thought, Ash stared up at the ceiling as the was thinking. "Well we could video chat and text each other, and maybe I can stop by during school breaks to visit you since I know you hate flying because of the heights. After I'm done here in Alola though, maybe we can travel together?" Clemont looked at Ash, feeling quite surprised.  
"Really?" Ash nodded. "Sure, if you're okay with that. I know being gym leader is a big responsibility and all." Smiling, Clemont wrapped his arms around Ash. "I would love to travel with you again Ash. Honestly I kinda miss having you hog all the space in the tent at night." Laughing again, Ash wrapped his arms around Clemont as well. "Great! I look forward to it!"

By the time morning came around, Kukui came out of his room to start the new day. Only to find Clemont, Ash, and their pokemon asleep on the couch. Ash holding Clemont close in his sleep while Clemont used Ash as a pillow. Chuckling, Kukui quietly slipped on his shoes and carefully left the house without disturbing the boys. He might as well get some fresh air and go buy a cup of coffee.

_____________________

The time Clemont spent in Alola went by in a blink of an eye for Ash. Before they knew it, it was time for Clemont to go back to Kalos. Bidding a goodbye to his new friends at the school, Clemont felt his heart grow heavy as he and Ash walked through the airport. They stopped when they reached where his plane was. Turning to face Ash, Clemont took a deep breath.  
"I had a lot of fun with you Ash. Thank you for such a wonderful time. I, I'm really going to miss you..." Smiling sadly, Ash wrapped his arms around Clemont and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you too Clem." Hugging back just as tight, Clemont fought back the tears trying to battle their way out. Once they pulled away Clemont looked down when he felt something against his chest.  
Ash had managed to slip a Pikachu-tiki necklace on him during the hug. Looking back up he saw Ash give him a thumbs up. "I saw it in a giftshop and thought it would suit you, which it does. Tell Bonnie I said hi when you get home." Nodding, Clemont said one final goodbye to Ash before turning towards his plane to board it. "Wait! Clemont I forgot something!"

Turning back around, Clemont was about to ask what Ash forgot, when he was stopped. Ash had taken off his hat, plopping it on Pikachu's head, before rushing over to Clemont and leaning in. They could hear a few people passing by going "Aaaw." at the two of them during their little moment. Once he pulled away Ash smiled brightly. "Hope that helps keep your mind off the flight!"  
With his hands over his mouth, Clemont could feel the heat of his face against his palms as his mind was still processing what happened. Chuckling, Ash pointed in the plane's direction. "If you don't hurry they'll leave without you." Remembering that he had a flight to catch, Clemont quickly pulled himself back together and spun around to rush off.  
"B-BYE ASH!" Still smiling brightly, Ash put his hat back on as he waved goodbye to Clemont. "BYE CLEM!" As they watched Clemont's plane take off, Pikachu turned to Ash and made a kissy face, making his trainer roll his eyes. "Very funny buddy."


End file.
